An Inconvenient Friendship
by rishku 113
Summary: Wesker is sent back to clean up after umbrellas mistake in racoon City seems quick enouph until he finds that a miss Jill Valentine has survived. inner conflicts on both sides, and a rather invonvenient friendship.


Ch. 1 "Back Home…Unfourtunalty"

_returning to the scene of the crime...how sloppy…it's demeaning really…being sent back to clean up__ their__ mess…__again_

He thought as he strolled through the flaming destruction and ruble of what was left of Raccoon City.

_I told them to use more_ _explosives…but no that would have been overkill…ungrateful little shits. If they would of just listened to my suggestion they wouldn't have had to worry about sending__ me __back here, __ME! __Of all people! This work is below me, I don't see why they couldn't have sent someone more…disposable. "Oh but we know you'll get the job done and we'd rather be safe than sorry." Oh, you'll be sorry…once I get my hands on you._

Plotting his sweet revenge, picking off zombies as they walked by him heard a noise coming from a pile of ruble. He turned only to see an actual person rise up from the rocks and metal. He raised his berretta, ready to take their lie for them. A courtesy if ever he saw one.

_To bad they can't see the favor I'm dong for them__… _

He lowered his gun.

_Wait a minute…no…No! There's no way! She should have died with the rest of them!_

"…Jill…" He muttered her name under his breath in disbelief.

For once he was contemplating what to do. Normally in this situation he would toy with their minds, have some fun during a dull mission, like this one. He stared at her as she dusted herself off, wiping the blood from her face.

_I wonder if she remembers what I did to her…_

Spencer Mansion

Jill stood behind Wesker berretta raised, rage burning in her eyes. In a split second he was gone and she was up against the wall with her pistol pushing up into the back of her neck. "You really should learn to take softer steps." His cold breath sent chills up her spine.

"You're a monster! I can't believe you would betray your own teammates like that! The people that was willing to die for you!"

"Hahahahahaha" His laugh echoed on the cold blood drenched walls. "You naïve little girl."

She growled, hating being called little girl, it brought back memories of adults demeaning her because of her fathers actions. She wished she could grab him and strangle the life out of his body.

His hollow voice pulled her out of her thoughts…but not out of her rage.

"Do you really think I care about your little team? The only reason I was your captain is because Umbrella needed someone in RPD to cover their real work. So I could care less about you or anyone else."

_in fact…_

Wesker began to grope her ass, working his hand around to unbutton her pants. She struggled against him, fighting what was about to happen.

_ugh, she's struggling! She should be so lucky to be fucked be me!_

His lips near her ear. "Your going to die either way, so might as well just let it happen and enjoy it…"

"What!?"

Wesker flipped her around forcing her to face him. "What? Did you really think that Umbrella was going to just let you S.T.A.R.S. live? What and risk exposing their secret? Hahaha, your more naïve than I thought."

"So why don't you just kill me!? I know you want to!"

"Oh, and ruin the fun? Id much rather leave you to your death knowing that no matter how much you hate me I still made you come, and there was nothing you could do about it. Besides I can't wait to see your face when I penetrate your tight virgin ass."

Her eyes began to beg, yet her mouth just stood agape and silent.

"Oh now Jill I know you want my cock but please close your mouth, its rude." He said with his hand on her chin closing her mouth.

Her expression changed in an instant, her eyes stopped begging and began to cut. She struggled against his grip knowing it was useless, staring at him with acid eyes.

He ripped off her pants exposing a black silk thong.

"Oh so you're a closet slut. Time to come out and play bitch."

He threw her onto the floor ripping her shirt off in the process. Getting on top of her he took off her bra and underwear.

She braced herself expecting him to ram into her. Instead he just began to gently grope her breasts teasing her nipples with his tongue, driving her insides crazy.

"What are you doing?" she managed to gasp out.

"Honey, you don't guzzle down a 73' chateau."

_Did the great Albert Wesker just compliment me? In the middle of rape?_

She shook it off quickly, trying to fight off the fact that he was actually turning her on, immensely.

He noticed it.

"Oh, is someone enjoying themselves?" He asked, running his gloved fingers up her clit revealing warm juices.

"I can't stop my bodies' response! Or animal instincts! So don't become to pleased with yourself."

"Animal Instincts? Is that what they're calling it nowadays? Admit it Valentine! You want me! Just say it, no ones around…it will be our little secret…hehehe… Three. Little. Words. 'I want you' it's not that hard…" He taunted as he rubbed the head of his dick up and down he clit, teasing her nipples, driving her insane making her fight that much harder.

Silence for a few moments.

…I want you…" she whispered under her breath between the gasps of struggled moans.

"What was that?"

"…I…I…I want you…" she said a bit louder, but not loud enough.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that."

_no, don't say it Jill…don't give him the satisfaction!_ She argued with herself.

"Jill"

"What?"

She not only said it, she moaned it as he rammed into her hard and fast!

"I want you!"

"Mmmm, there's a good girl. Now moan for Wesker."

_yes Wesker, only idiots call themselves daddy. Like I want to take fatherly responsibility for what I'm fucking, pfft_.

He kept fucking her hard and fast just listening to her moans intensify, only to stop abruptly. As he slowly pulled out of her he went down and kissed her passionately, letting her fall into the kiss and relax her body.

Wesker gave her a devilish smirk and rammed into her ass.

Her entire body screamed in pain. Her voice reverberating off the walls. Her mouth trying to get out more cries of agony than her vocal cords would allow. Her nails digging into his arms, puncturing through his skin.

"Oh I'm sorry…did that hurt?...hehehe…Good." He continued to cause her pain, getting his fix. Her cries slowly began to give way to moans of pleasure. Try as she might she couldn't help but to enjoy him. He continued until he could hear her getting close. He moved back up to her pussy. Making it feel almost as if he was trying to please her more than himself. Their bodies tensed, her chest lifted and his pelvis thrusted. She moaned in ecstasy as he released in orgasm.

_the first time a guy ever finishes with me and it's like this…with him…oh the irony in it all._

Before she knew it he was forcing himself down her throat making her gag as he cleaned himself off. He got up, buttoning up his pants, pointing his berretta at her, looking into her eyes…contemplating.

He raised his eyebrow, "hmm, I think I'll save my ammo." He said walking away, yelling over his shoulder, "keep this between us will you, sweetheart. Wouldn't want word to get out that I fucked you…it would ruin my rep, and we wouldn't want that now would we…" his cold laugh reverberated off the walls as he disappeared into the shadows.


End file.
